118011nickfandomcom-20200213-history
The Krakken
The Krakken, is the third episode in Ben 10. Plot It all starts with Ben and Gwen out by the lake. Ater Ben cant convince Gwen to go in the water he pretends that something is pulling him down into the water. After Gwen finally is worried about Ben, he turns into Four Arms and covers himself in seaweed to look like a giant monster. After scaring Gwen like crazy she runs inside to tell Grandpa Max. Once she leaves Ben sits there laughing but than a giant monster shows up behind him and knocks him out of the water. Four Arms runs into the RV only to find that max and Gwen are asleep. After he wakes them and tells them what happened they think hes just trying to scare Gwen again and tell him to go to bed. The next morning, Grandpa Max decides to rent a boat with Captain Shaw and go fishing. Gwen decides to stay behind and sit by the docks tanning. Later, Shaw talks to Ben about the Krakken. Ben is very happy that finally someone believes there is a monster out there and he isnt crazy but Grandpa Max thinks Captain Shaw is the one whos crazy. When they try to continue down the lake they are stopped by Jonah Melville. He tells them that they cant pass and must turn around. Captain Shaw seems to ve very angry at this man but Grandpa Max quickly says that they should just turn around. While they are headed toward the docks they see a giant fish like creature swimming toward the docks. Grandpa Max and Ben are worried for Gwen and the other bystanders so he tries to go Ripjaws. However, the Omnitrix turns him into XLR8. XLR8 than rushes over to the docks and gets everybody out of the way. After everyone is safe he tries to confron the Krakken and stop it. The Krakken then attacks Jonahs boat and takes one of the crates. Jonah tells XLR8 that its just there lunch but that doesnt explain why they are so worried about it. Later that night Max tells Ben to stay away from that Shaw guy because hes crazy, but Ben decides to sneak out of the RV and go with Shaw to go looking for the Krakken. After Shaw puts on a diving suit and goes in the water Ben decides he could use some help and goes with him. Later Captain Shaw goes back up on to the boat but before Ben follows, Jonah and his crew attack Shaw and blow up his ship taking Shaw with them. Ben quickly turns into Stinkfly and tries to catch them. Jonahs crew are terrified at the sight of a giant bug and shoot at it. However Stinkfly quickly shoots goop at the guns and rescues Shaw. After Gwen researched Jonah online they all find out that hes only after the Krakkens eggs and thats what was in their crates. Before Shaw notices Ben, Gwen, and Max all steal Shaws boat and heads for the place where they are crating the eggs. While the Krakken is attacking them Ben decides to help by going Ripjaws and attacking Jonah. Jonah, Ripjaws, and the Krakken are all unwater attacking eachother trying to get the eggs. Whenever Ripjaws gts the eggs the krakken mistakes him to be the bad guy and attacks him. Finally Ripjaws gets the eggs again and peacfully puts them where the Krakken lives. After doing this the Krakken knows that Ripjaws was only trying to help but when Jonah shows up the Krakken tries to kill him. However, being the good little hero he is Ben gets in front of the Krakken telling her that its ok and she doesnt need to attack Jonah. After one look at Ripjaws he punches Jonah and hangs him on a broken piece of the boat and tells him the cops will be there soon. Later Captain Shaw comes in his boat and tells them that he caught the Krakken when it really turned out to be Ben because he transformed quick enough before everyone could see. Major Events *Ben first transforms into Ripjaws. *They find out that the Krakken really exsists. Debuts *Jonah Melville *Captain Shaw * Krakken *Duane Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Ripjaws Characters *Ben *Gwen *Grandpa Max *Captain Shaw *Krakken Villains *Jonah Melville *Duane Aliens used *Four Arms *Stinkfly *XLR8 *Ripjaws Errors *When Ben transforms hes wearing a diving suit, however when he turns back hes wearing his normal cloths. *when Gwen was splashed with water by Four Arms she was wet but the next time we see her shes not. Trivia * Gwen says she wont go fishing because she wants to stay and catch some sun but there is no sun and its very cloudy. *Gwen is discusted easily by worms *Grandpa Max seems to not believe in the lake monster or bigfoot but aliens seem so normal to him. Gallery Xlr8-on-water.jpg Thekrakken.jpg Ripjaws5.jpg Ripjaws3.jpg Jonahmelville.png|Jonah Melville Duane.png|Duane ﻿ ﻿